parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 1 - Our Adventure Begins!
Here is part one of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *Narrator: There are times when the world is always saved by our jovial salt of the earth hero, Thomas. *Thomas: That's me! (shunts some freight cars into some sidings and picks up three freight cars, couples them up to three more and a brakevan and sets off) *Narrator: Sometimes he remembers being a kid in his youth, as saving his mother, Belle, from Diesel 10, bringing back the book of the Knowledge, and learning maths and rules. *Thomas: Thank you! (puffs through the countryside, feeling pleased, and passes Emily, who passes by with her new coaches) *Narrator: However, one fine day, there was a panic in the chamber of the Engines and the Princess Council, because coming from deep in space... (a spaceship called the Buccaneer arrives with some enemies on board) ...was an unexpected army of unscrupulous Robo-Pirates, who are the enemies of all honest spacers, and have arrived to capture and enslave the loving residents of Thomas's world! *Emily: Everyone, look out! *Narrator: And the most fear of all these pirates... ...was the notorious Captain Devious Diesel, Thomas's worst enemy! *Devious Diesel: Fire! (his minions obey. The narrow gauge engines gasp and hug into Molly, who is protecting them) *Narrator: Like Diesel 10, who usually attempts to capture Belle and the book of Knowledge, Diesel and his gang of minions would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... (Thomas's friends bravely begin to fight Diesel's minions, but are no match for them as they capture and enslave them. Dennis locks Lady up with Jerry, a brown mouse, a green dinosaur named Yoshi, a pink pig called Dijon, a fat and ugly goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four Hanna Barbera dogs named Scooby Doo, Astro, Dynomutt, and Goober) *Dennis: Well! (runs away, carrying the sack to the Buccaneer) *Devious Diesel: You kids will bring a nice price. (laughs evilly and drives the prison ship slowly away) *Narrator: ...and then gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace. (the ship vanishes out of nowhere) No need to panic though! The time for combat has come. Volunteers are forming small resistance groups and landing into battle with the evil enemies. (the Jedi all shake hands together to help each other out) For many years, Thomas grew up to become a teenage boy, and since there was a panic, our hero invites his new friend Edward to come with him to the Great Forest's edge with the highest number of robot-pirates located. (Thomas jumps from a high tree, activates his parachute, and lands into a thicket full of bushes. The engines run into the bushes and hide for cover. When Edward catches Thomas, they hide in the bushes) *Thomas: Shhh! The pirates are coming straight at us. Get ready, okay? *Jedi Knight 1: Okay. (the earth suddenly trembles beneath the engines and the Jedi's feet. Some trees fall apart and some pirates run through a passageway to attack the loving residents) *Thomas: (activates his blue lightsaber) You guys ready for this? *Edward: (activates his green lightsaber) Ready to bring the heat! (the other Jedi activate their lightsabers and begin to battle the evil pirates. Den, activating his red double-bladed lightsaber attacks Thomas, who leaps into action, and shoots with his energy sphere with a metal monster flying with it. Den is whacked in the face with Thomas's lightsaber and forced pushed out of the way. Edward trembles with fright, but easily creates a rain dance storm over Dart, who, while fighting him, is fried with his two red lightsabers, and force pushed into Norman, who is whacked by Dart in the face, with his three red lightsabers. Thomas gasps and laughs with delight) *Thomas: Say! That's not bad, huh, Edward?! *Edward: Thanks, Thomas! (the strained face of Emily appears in a confused Thomas's mind to help him) *Emily: Thomas... The pirates have broken the heart of the world. The energy has scattered. Other thank Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured... (Thomas gasps in shock, but is caught by Paxton, who already has the Seven Jedi knights captured and locked up in the prison ship, and puts a noose of rope and the crook of his pole. Poor Thomas throws his lightsaber at Edward, who catches it. The little hero tries to create a new energy sphere in his hand's palm, but gulps when he finds that to no avail, the destruction of the world's promidal energy core has taken away all of his powers) *Thomas: Oh no! My powers! What will I do?! They've got me, Edward. Save yourself! (Paxton drags him away) *Edward: But, Thomas, what about you?! I can't leave you alone! *Thomas: Now don't worry about me, I'll be fine. So go find Emily, she knows what to do! *Edward: Okay, if you say so. (Edward leaps in the air and dodges Sidney, who tries to grab him, but misses when the blue engine speeds away into the high grass. Thomas is later taken to an evil laugh, which occurs, when he sees Diesel, who cackles evilly) *Devious Diesel: Now that I have you, Thomas, you'll soon be my most obident slave to bring a nice price. (Thomas struggles to free himself, but is still tightened by Paxton, then casts a dark look at Diesel) *Thomas: It's not over yet, Diesel, I'll find some way to escape, and will then make you wish you've never been born. *Devious Diesel: That's very good, but you will soon do nicely for the circus. Paxton, lock him up. *Paxton: With pleasure, boss. (takes Thomas into the prison ship and locks him up. A short while later, Edward is at a railroad station, with four passenger trains ready to roll. One of them is the Strathspey Clansman special, hauled by Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828, built in 1899, which is driven by Duck, the engineer, Oliver, the shunter, and Stepney, the fireman, when ready to go) *Edward: (runs to a ticket window and checks his pockets and screams) Oh no. My wallet! My wife's got my wallet. This means I don't have any money! (828 whistles) Hey, wait, stop! Wait up, don't leave! (828 pulls out) Hey, guys! Hello?! I'm a poor unhappy young teenager, who has all my lost money! I cannot pay for a ticket, so I must get home tonight! *Oliver: So, have you got some kids waiting for you to get home? *Edward: Oh, yes, 650 kids! Oh dear, oh dear! *Duck: We'll tell you. If you put on more coal, we'll give you a ride. *Edward: Oh, yes, please! More lumps of coal! *Stepney: Then, up you come. *Edward: Yahoooo! (jumps into the engine's cab. In the coaches, Whiff is giving out tickets to the passengers) *Whiff: Tickets, please. Tickets, please. Thank you very much! Have a nice day! (the passengers obey) *Edward: Oh, please admit it, Thomas. I am a marvel! Luck?! That doesn't come into it! Oh, with what brilliant skills I've managed to outsmart the pirates! (Stepney shovels a lump of coal into the boiler. Suddenly, Duck leans over the side of the engine, when he hears a whistle blowing) When I'm riding the heart of the engine crew on this train! I am probably your good friend on Sodor! (Oliver and Stepney lean over the side to take a look too. The three engines are shocked when they see another locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer, No. 46512, which is coming up behind them) And you'll soon manage to break free, my friend! FREE! *Stepney: Here's a run go, young teenager. (Some villains, who pilot the pursuing locomotive, are waving with orders and walking sticks, calling out to the crew to stop the train. Edward leans over the side of the engine too and screams in terror) *Duck: I don't think it's right... to stop our train. *Edward: Oh no! I will confess. I am not a poor young teenager, but rather Thomas's good friend, Edward! Thomas was captured by those pirates... but if they capture me too, it'll be chains and misery for both of us, innocent heroes! *Oliver: Innocent? What was Thomas captured for? *Edward: Because he lost his powers! *Duck: Hmm... *Duncan: Oi! Stop! (Edward, Duck, Oliver, and Stepney lean over the side of the engine again as the pursuing locomotive still catches up) *Oliver: We ought by turns we'll turn you in. *Edward: Oh, I know! *Duck: We don't hold with being ordered about by an evil gang... Not even on our own engine. *Cerberus: You'll never escape! *Stepney: We're approaching a tunnel. (sees a tunnel approaching. Edward climbs up unharmed) You should jump... just before. Right. Are you ready? *Edward: Yes. *Duck: Now! *Oliver: Jump! *Edward: Okay! *Stepney: Jump! (Edward jumps off the engine's cab unharmed, screaming and falling down into Emily's hideout. As the train thunders away into the tunnel, the pursuing locomotive comes, roaring and whistling, with the pursuers still waving. Emily gives Edward a silver lum and asks him to take care of it. When Edward now comes out from hiding in Emily's hideout, Paxton knocks him out cold with his rifle gun, and takes poor Edward away in another ship, which he is piloting. Hours later, somewhere close to the sea, three ships are flying over the sea in a stormy night) *James: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. A dark place, teeming with fierce monsters. Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. The robots search for innocent prey. In the chaos, they've exploded the heart of the world. The 1000 lums, which form it, have been scattered. We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late... (the next shot toward a tunnel) You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! (The title shows up as Thomas 2: The Great Escape! and goes out toward a giant space ship vessel, the Buccaneer) *Narrator: The Buccaneer, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Commander: The Admiral Diesel. Slaves now on board: 16,521. *Emily: Cheer up, Thomas; I will send you some help... (the next shot goes inside the prison ship. Later, Diesel's minions, who are dragging poor Edward to the same place that Thomas is in, laugh evilly at the slaves, who are wearing clothing, and many of them, begging them to let them out, and others crying for their mothers) *Slaves: Water... Spare us... O....ooh... HELP! (The diesels lock Edward up in the same place that Thomas is in. Thomas is sobbing sadly) *Edward: Thomas? (taps Thomas on the shoulder. Thomas stops crying and turns around) *Thomas: Edward, my friend! (laughs and hugs into Edward, who hugs into him too) *Edward: Are you okay, Thomas? *Thomas: (steps back and sighs sadly) Not really... I feel weak and my powers have dissapeared. (Edward feels sorry for Thomas, who looks up, depressed) You know, Edward? I think this will be the end. *Edward: No, not the end, Edward bring good gift from Emily. *Thomas: (looks up, surprised) Emily, the Emerald Engine?! (Edward takes a silver lum from his mouth, and gives it to Thomas, but also gives himself back his blue lightsaber, and hands him over a pistol gun) A silver lum! Incredible! (gasps and smiles as the silver lum builds its energy up in him) I can feels its energy building up in me. Now, I can shoot with my fist again! Edward, we're saved. (jumps around and cheers when the energy inside him is completed) Yahoooo! Ha! (looks around to see if there is a way out, but notices a blocked door locked up, turns to Edward, and turns back at the door again) Let's go see Emily. She'll give me all my powers back. *Edward: Well, go ahead... use your magic fist! (Thomas shoots the door down with his fist, but slides on a slippery slope, then flies faster and faster down the slope, until he comes to a stop outside. He looks back and sees Edward coming toward him, but when Edward bumps into Thomas, the two engines are both seperated by falling down into two different places. A goofy holler is heard from Thomas, who falls) *Diesel 10: You're doomed Thomas... (evil laugh as thunder storm lightnings occur) *Emily: Thomas, wake up, I need you. (Thomas lands in the Clearning, all of a sudden by himself, hurt. He looks around, unhurt, jumps on a tree and shouts for his friend) *Thomas: Edwaarrd! (jumps off the tree, unharmed) *Harold: (as he appears in front of Thomas, who picks up his blue lightsaber and his pistol gun, which Edward gave to him) Hi, Thomas! Great to see that you've escaped! *Thomas: Oh, hi! I'm hoping you'd say my name! *Harold: Anyway, I'm Harold, who is here to be your guide. You see that stone right next to us, there? That's a magic stone, which may read your thoughts. If you need help, pass close to a stone, then I'll quickly appear in your mind to help you. If my advice sounds confusing, stay next to the stone, and keep the analog stick pressed down. I will appear and repeat the instructions. *Thomas: Right! Let's get started. (sets off to work by remembering the instructions of pressing a to jump and b to shoot, only if he stays next to the stone, and Harold will repeat the instructions. Thomas busts out a cage, setting a yellow lum free, and walks across as Harold appears next to him) *Harold: Great! You have just smashed a pirate cage. Destroy lots of them, they're full of energy. What's more, you see that bright sphere there? That's a yellow lum. Gather a lot of them. They'll give you access to secret places, and will teach you all the world's secrets. Take the lum, and hold the analog stick up, you'll see... (Thomas picks up the yellow lum and jumps down the hole underharmed) *Thomas: Since I've got the first yellow lum, I can point the camera by pressing the left and right controls, and both y and x buttons simultaneously. (climbs up the high hill and collects two more yellow lums) Yellow lums are very important. If I want to know why, I'll press the analog stick up. (goes on another track, collects another yellow lum under the waterfall, and puffs back to the other track) I can hang on to the walls whenever I can. In mid-air, I should press A to start the helicopter and again to stop it. (flies across to meet up with Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam, who are pleased) Category:UbiSoftFan94